


the tragedies of abnormal sexuality

by dgraymanhoe



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Dank, M/M, memeage, nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgraymanhoe/pseuds/dgraymanhoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>allen and kanda do a do</p>
            </blockquote>





	the tragedies of abnormal sexuality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanda/gifts), [Kanda0103](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanda0103/gifts), [Kandakicksass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandakicksass/gifts).



yullen 

kanda takes his 54" schlong out of his pants.  
allen blushed and said, "oh kanda, you and your dank memes." he unbuttoned his khaki's and took off his fedora. allen grabbed kanda's peewee and screamed "m'lady" at it for ten mintues.  
"Did you put on your protective crocs?" kanda asked inbetween howls of pleasure. Allen's eyes widened as he stared at his unprotected yogurt slinger.  
"oh god," allen cried as he let go of kanda's piss gun and ran away for dear life. kanda simply stared at his ding dong and sighed.  
"maybe lavi will finish me."


End file.
